no more denial
by Treegona
Summary: First chapter: Gil thinks about what should have been easy prey. Pru-Fem!Can, T for cussing, AU, human names, AusHun and antagonist!NL  also, for now, two Dutch words
1. Chapter 1

this is the first story I've ever let strangers read, so please review. I don't mind people attacking my stories, but please give some good argumentation.

This was writen after listening to bowling for soups li'l red ridinghood

I own neither the song, nor the character. If I did this wouldn't be called _fan_fiction.

* * *

><p>Gil lay in his bed, clutching his chest in agony. No, he didn't get shot. No, he wasn't having a heart attack. But somehow, in some way, that didn't make the pains any less real.<p>

It had started out innocent enough (well, as innocent as it gets with him), just watching his new prey. This had quickly turned into stalking, which he had justified by saying that he was just finding out if she had any friends he could add to the 'future prey' list. She didn't

Then he started scaring off the competition, claiming to just be keeping the prey to himself. No matter how painful his wounds got.

He started walking with her, keeping her from getting lost… he didn't want her to go and die or anything, she was his.

He was kind to her, overly so. She'd smile at him and thank him for whatever he'd said or done, though she'd say that he shouldn't have gone through all the trouble. But it wasn't any trouble, he was just keeping her close to him, so he could make his move at any given moment.

A few days after he'd told himself this, his friends kept him a few minutes, nagging at him for not making a move yet. When he did get to their meeting point, he spotted her talking to some hunter guy, his rifle hung off his shoulder: he was probably going hunting now. But this wasn't the thing that pissed him off, it was the fact that she was talking to him and she was laughing. Normally this wouldn't bug the albino much, but he hadn't gotten her to laugh like that in all the time he'd been flir- no! stop! He wasn't flirting with her! He was too awesome for that, right?

How naïve he'd been back then. He knew better now. And it wasn't a crush anymore, he was in full blown love with the girl. And she'd never return his feelings.

* * *

><p>beautiful little button labeled 'review' just below this, so here's the not so concealed hint to press it<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN)** Ok, so after a lot of time I listened to the LRRH song again and that, combined with the huge workload from school resulted in a fresh horde of ideas, amongst which is a prank to be played by Al&Matt (he's secretly much more mischievous than we thought ;3) that still needs a larger plot to be put into action (well, I do have a /general/ idea and a few episodes, but not nearly enough).

I'll post the head-convo at the end of the next chapter (if I ever get 'round to finishing and posting it) because of the spoilers that it contains.

Disclaimers: I do not own APH, the story of Red Riding Hood, the Song or bowling for soup. I also don't own AusHun, and I don't own the 'I will forever deny having said this but...' (it belongs to Schweetpea 1870)

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few weeks Gilbert discovered that a) he'd been right about Maddy's new friend, Lars de Jager was, indeed, a hunter. b) Lars liked tulips and bunnies and going to the beach. c) Lars was <em>Totally not only interested in Maddy for her body. <em>And d) Lars and Gil mixed about as well as water and oil.

The good news was that Lars didn't seem to be aware of Gil's ..._dietary persuasion..._While that bad news was that Gil was helpless to prevent said hunter from making advances on his Birdie's unsuspecting person.

"Seriously Gil, if you don't act soon you're gonna end up in the friend-zone with blue balls and a bruised ego, left behind by that hunter whisking your girl off into the sunset. Not to mention the elevated chances of permanent damage to both your head and my frying pan from collisions due to your inability to learn not to bother Roderich." Elizaveta glared at her childhood friend. He, in turn, held her mate's glasses above his head so said stick in the mud wouldn't be able to reach them even if he ever got off his seat to try. Both images rattled Gil so he tossed the spectacles back to their rightful owner, his heart wasn't in it anyway.

Roderich rubbed both glass panes with the hem of his shirt in an attempt to rid them of all the grime and dirt their captor had doubtlessly got onto them. As he checked them for remaining specks and scratches he added his two cents. "I agree with Elizaveta, though I might've used a more delicate vocabulary..." Gil grinned at the thought of Roddy saying 'blue balls and a bruised ego', it was notoriously difficult to make him cuss while sober. "...you need to act, fast. If this hunter is as big a threat as he sounds, I predict that you will wake one day to find that she's chosen him over you. So, as others may put it, you need to grow a pair and do something about it."

The two only noticed Liz was getting up when she spoke. "I've gotta go or my boss'll _kill_ me." it had been getting relatively late, he observed. "so I'll see you later tonight" the She-wolf rubbed noses with her mated before giving the male a wink that left too little to the imagination for Gil's tastes.

"And you," she turned to Gil. "I will forever deny having said this but..." Roderich, sensing what she was about to say, joined in "you need to man up and tap. That. _Ass._"


End file.
